The Bagshaw's girl
by Love the wallflowers
Summary: Kat and her crew are staying at Uncle Eddie's house in New York over christmas while they're working out where to go next. When the Bagshaw brothers add a new member, that not even they had been expecting, to the crew everyone falls for the new family member. R&R! x
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have this love of twins in books. Like Fred and George in _Harry Potter _and the Bagshaw brother's in _Heist Society. _And it's the Bagshaw's are my 2nd favourite characters in _Heist Society _but Hale is my favourite. By far.  
Enjoy! XX**

Chapter one

Kat's POV

Hale and I sat at Uncle Eddie's kitchen table with Gabrielle, Simon, Hamish and Angus.  
My father stood talking with Uncle Charlie while Uncle Eddie ignored Uncle Felix while he cooked soup. Just the Gabrielle's mom walked in  
"Mom!" Gabrielle said standing to hug her  
"Hi Sweetie, sorry I'm late Eddie, there was a small storm so the plane didn't leave when it was meant to" She said rolling her eyes, and Hale frowned  
"I'd of sent a privet jet for you Dianna. If Gabrielle had told me" He said frowning slightly at my cousin who shrugged. Dianna smiled at him  
"You must be Hale. And that's very kind of you, but it was fine" Auntie Dianna said, she looked to her daughter "he's a cutie" she smiled and Gabrielle blushed slightly  
"He's taken" Gabrielle said, glancing at me. Dianna saw the exchange and turned and saw me for the first time  
"Kat sweetheart! I didn't see you there!" Auntie Dianna gushed, I smiled at her politely  
"Hi Auntie Dianna" I said, my father saw my discomfort and said  
"Dianna! So good to see you!" As he went to hug her, his hand caught a lid on the stove and it fell to the tile floor

Later on, I wondered if Angus hadn't caught the lid what would have happened.  
But in the spilt second the lid was falling I heard two booted feet enter through the living room window. I spun out my seat and stood all in the same motion facing the door that lead to the never used living room.  
"Kitty?" Hale asked, I put a finger to my lips and touched the door knob and turned it in one swift movement. The door banged open and stood in the middle of the room was a girl. She froze and watched me with large dark blue eyes, her black trench coat was covered in snow and the boots that'd given her away where a pair of red docMartins.  
I didn't know what to do.  
"Hi" I said and then Hale was at my side, she opened her mouth to say something, but then her eyes saw past us and she smiled  
"Angus! Hamish!" She said her accent was definitely British, southern maybe?  
The twins pushed past us and Angus (who had dropped the lid he'd caught) and Hamish lunged for the girl.  
She was younger than the rest of us, but I could tell without being that close to her, that she was taller than me.

Hale looked at me quizzically,  
"Guys?" He said and they looked round at him, both with an arm round the girls shoulders  
"Erm Kitty, Eddie this is our cousin, Alex" Hamish said  
"Cousin?" Gabrielle asked stepping forward, hands on hips, Alex blushed and nodded  
"I'm sorry for breaking in, but I didn't know if these two" she raised her shoulders to indicate the Bagshaw's "where here. I'll pay for anything that's broken" She promised biting her lip, I turned and looked at Uncle Eddie who was stood watching, one bushy eyebrow raised  
"She's not really one to use door bells anyway" Angus said, grinning at his cousin who elbowed him it the stomace  
"She's your cousin?" Uncle Eddie asked, the boys nodded "how come we've never meet her before?" He asked, the boys looked at each other  
"She's um, too um, young?" Hamish's voice went an octave higher with that last word as he looked at his cousin who had an eyebrow raised and her lips pursed, she reminded me of Gabrielle when she was irritated.  
"How old are you?" Uncle Eddie asked, Alex looked at him and her annoyed expression went  
"Thirteen" She replied  
"You are young to be doing this" Uncle Eddie said and then the expression was back. Alex pursed her lips and crossed her arms  
"That's what makes me better at doing this. No suspects the little girl" She said a hard edge to her voice. We all held our breaths, no one had ever and I mean _ever_ spoken to Uncle Eddie that way. But he just carried on looking at her and then did something so rare, so unusual that it shocked everyone.  
Uncle Eddie laughed  
"Welcome to the family" He said and held out a bowl of soup for her. Alex seemed oblivious to our shocked expressions as she stepped forward and took the soup  
"Thank you" She smiled and turned back to her cousins "aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked, smiling still. Hamish stepped forward and slung his arm back round her shoulders  
"Sure thing Cuz. This is Eddie's twin brother Charlie. Felix. And this is Kat's dad Robert and that's Gabrielle's mum, Dianna" Hamish said pointing at each in turn. The men tipped their imaginary hats at her and Dianna smiled  
"Then this is our crew. That Kitty or Kat or Kitty Kat" Angus said grinning at me, and I grinned back, one thought going through my head _we have another girl_ I thought  
"Hi" I said  
"Then this is Kitty's cousin Gabrielle" Angus said, winking at Gabrielle who pursued her lips at him, Alex laughed  
"Ouch" my muttered to him and he glowered at him, Gabrielle looked at me and we both smiled  
"I like her already" I whispered to her  
"Same" she replied  
"That's Kat's boyfriend W.W Hale the fifth" Hamish said, taking over from his now grumpy brother. He mock bowed at Hale who rolled his eyes  
"Your related?" He asked, and Alex nodded sadly  
"I often wonder" She answer and Hale laughed at the both miffed Bagshaw's  
"You've forgotten me" Simon said, and Alex turned to look, she smiled at him but there was something that even I noticed about the smile that wasn't how she'd smiled to the rest of us  
"Oh. Sorry. That's Simon" Hamish said "our main computer geek" Simon blushed but Alex carried on smiling  
"Hi" He said  
"Hey" She echoed. I looked at Gabrielle who was biting her bottom lip trying not to laugh  
"We'll show you where you'll be staying" Gabrielle said and grabbed her hand and mine and pulled us out the room. "It's good to have another girl. We were starting to get outnumbered" Gabby said and we laughed as we walked up the stairs.

**un expected? Probably not... But if you could leave a review and tell me what you think I'd appreciate that! Check out my other stories!  
Love converse x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I don't have a lot to say... So I'll just start the story! XX**

Chapter two

Gabrielle swung open the door and plopped down on the end of her mother's old bed. Well okay, Gabrielle _doesn't _plop, she props herself neatly. I, on the other hand do plop. And I did as I sat on my mother's old bed and watched Alex who was stood in the door way.  
"We know where we can get a spare mattress" Gabrielle said, Alex laughed  
"I'm sure you do. So, you're the only girls in this _club_?" Alex asked, sliding to the floor and crossing her legs  
"I wouldn't call it a club, more of a way of life" Gabrielle grumbled  
"That you can't run away from" I said, Alex raised an eyebrow "trust me I tried it" Alex sighed and rested her head on the door frame  
"It's pretty in here" she said looking around  
There was a silence for a while as I thought about the girls who used to occupy the room and how only one of them still lived

"How long have you lived in England?" I asked  
"All my life. The boys have known me since I was born and have been a pain for the whole time" She laughed but I couldn't help but see the sadness in her eyes  
"Why're you here?" I asked she frowned at her lap  
"My parents were killed 2 days ago. I came here to find the boys, I've got no other family" Alex said twisting a ring on my thumb  
"I'm sorry" Gabrielle said  
"I lost my mom to a couple of years ago. I'm really sorry" I said, Alex shrugged  
"She never liked me much, but the ring" She held out her thumb "it was her engament ring to my father. It's a piece of her and a piece of him. So I wear it" Alex said, I looked at the ring that looked as if it was twisted like a vine with 2 flowers that were tied together with ruby centres.  
I felt my breathe catch  
"It's beautiful" I mumbled, even Gabrielle looked stunned. Alex giggled and brought her hand back down to her and ran a finger over the flowers  
"Yeah" She agreed  
"Do they know?" Gabrielle asked, Alex looked at her for a second and the shook her head  
"No, but I'll tell them" She said, nodding to herself.

It went quite again and this time it was awkward.  
"So, Simon..." Alex said, not raising her eyes, I looked at Gabrielle who grinned and sat down in front of her  
"You like him?" She asked, excited  
"Well. He's kinda, cute" Alex admitted, blushing  
"He get's cuter" Gabrielle grinned and Alex looked at me and giggled  
"What about you and Hale?" Alex asked, trying to change the subject  
"Hamish already told you he was my boyfriend" I pointed out and she scowled, her attempt at changing the subject failing miserably  
"KITTY! HALE SAYS WE'RE NOT ALOUD TO BLOW ANYTHING UP ON OUR NEXT JOB!" Yelled Angus and Hamish, the 3 of us stood and walked to the stair case, I looked down at the boys  
"Hale's right. No blowing anything up" I said  
"But, that's not fair!" Whined Angus  
"You guys never change-AHH" Screamed Alex as she fell through the banister that'd collapsed when she leaned against it  
"Alex!" We all seemed to scream at once, Gabrielle and I rushed down the stairs while Hamish and Angus jumped to aid their unconscious cousin

"Kat? What happened?" Hale asked coming out the kitchen followed by Simon and my dad  
"Alex fell through the banister; I thought I told these two idiots to fix it after I almost fell through yesterday!" I said glowering at the Bagshaw's who cringed and returned to hitting Alex  
"That's not going to help her!" I snapped at them "Carry her threw to the living room, Simon go get ice" I ordered, Angus carried her bride style to the sofa and laid her down.  
"Defiantly no blowing up" I said, scowling at Angus and Hamish  
"But, we were going to fix it but we just"  
"Forgot" Gabrielle finished for Hamish. Just then Simon came in, a bag of frozen peas in his hand, he passed it to me and I rested it on the bump forming on Alex's head. Her eyes flickered open and she winced  
"Ow" she mumbled, stretching  
"Stretching won't help" Angus warned, she stuck her tongue out at him  
"My heads cold" Alex said, patting the bag of peas  
"Well there is ice on it, so it probably will be" Hamish said and she glowered at him.

I watched her out the corner of my eye as Gabrielle told Hale, Simon, her mom, Dad and Uncle Eddie why Alex was here.  
I felt my father watching me, but I didn't look at him. I didn't know what I'd do if I did, so I just listened to them and listened to Alex arguing with her cousins.  
My phone buzzed in my back pocket.

_Good evening Katrina,  
So sorry to bother you but I'm going to need you to call me.  
A. Taccone. _

I swallowed glanced at Hale  
"I'll be back in just a second" I said and walked outside, grabbing my coat from peg and went outside.

"Hello Katrina" Mr. Taccone said into the photo  
"What do you want?" I asked, shivering, my toes already going numb from the snow  
"Ah, Katrina I have missed you. Your needed for a new job"  
"I don't work for you" I reminded him, he chuckled  
"But see Katrina, the people involved in the job their part of your crew's relatives" He said  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your crew consist of 2 brothers am I correct?" He asked  
"Yes, the Bagshaw brothers" I said  
"I thought so. They have a cousin who's parents have resonantly died, I think you may have already known that?"  
"Alex" I mumbled  
"Yes Alexandra, her parents, they worked for me and they didn't complete the job..." He drifted off and then it hit me. Taccone had killed Alex's parents. "And now it's little Alexandra's job to finish it" he said  
"You monster! You killed them! How could you?" I growled  
"Now Katrina, if you hadn't finished that little job for me last year the same would've happened to your father"  
"_Little?!"_ I repeated "Taccone-"  
"You need to come to Italy and you need to be here within the next 24 hours, with your whole crew. Alexandra included"  
"She's just 13 Taccone! How do you expect her to do this?" I snapped  
"I don't care, Katrina, how she does it but I want it done. 24 hours Miss Bishop, I'll see you soon. Good night" Taccone said and the line went dead **(excuse the rhyme)**

My stomach sank and I shook my head before going back inside.  
"Alex, can you walk?" I asked her, going to the living room, she sat up and eased off the sofa and walked towards me  
"Yep" She smiled, but then she frowned "is everything okay?"  
"You need to pack. All of you" I said, looking at Simon and the 2 brothers  
"Why?" Asked Hamish  
"We have a new job, and we need to leave now" I said and then looked for Hale "where's Hale and Gabrielle?" I asked  
"In the kitchen" Angus answered  
"Angus, help Alex upstairs please?" I asked, the 3 looked at me concerned but nodded and the 4 left the room.

"Hale? Gabrielle?" I said, and pushed open the kitchen door, they looked round at me  
"Everything okay?" Hale asked  
"We have a job and we need to leave now" I said, they shared a glance  
"Where?"  
"Who was on the phone?" Hale asked  
"In Italy, for now."  
"Kitty, please don't tell me it involves Taccone" Gabrielle asked, I looked at Hale and he saw it before I said anything  
"What does he want?" Hale asked  
"You know Alex's parents died" I paused and saw that I had everyone's attention. Dad and Uncle Eddie where watching, Auntie Dianna stood with her hand on her hip and Uncle Felix and Uncle Charlie where sat at the table, also watching "Taccone killed them, and she has to finish the job. She's family, which means we, help"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, sorry it's been so long. You may need to revise the last 2 chapters to remember...  
I do not own any of the characters apart from Alex in this story and I don't own the name Weasley. **

Chapter 3

Uncle Eddie frowned deeply  
"Katrina-"  
"Uncle Eddie I can do this myself this time" I said, crossing my arms stubbornly, my father blinked at me  
"What?" I asked  
"You look like your mom" He said looking away from me, poring himself a glass of wine "Eddie, she old enough to do this my herself, let her go"  
Uncle Eddie watched me carefully  
"You really think you can do this"  
"Without a doubt" I said. Uncle Eddie sighed, still not convinced  
"Eddie, she's her mother's daughter. Of course she can do this" my father said, his back to us still  
"Okay then" Eddie said nodding "keep Alex safe"

I didn't say anything to anyone else in the car that Hale had got Marcus to bring. Instead I watched out the window. It was snowing hard, but in a funny way it was beautiful. The snowflakes where so elegant, so graceful that they reminded me of a ballet dancer, a little girl held her mother's hand as they walked in the snow laughing holding umbrella's over their heads, on their way home. And it wasn't till then that I realised I didn't have a _home._ Not really. Uncle Eddie's kitchen was a place where I felt combatable, but not home. None of Hale's houses felt that way. And no 5 star hotel room was either.

A thief could never be home. And could never have a place to be their own,  
Uncle Eddie's kitchen was somewhere I was comfortable, but it wasn't _home._ Nor were any one of Hale's beautiful houses home. And no amount of 5 star hotel rooms could ever be ether.  
No where was home to me  
No thief could ever have home and that made my heart sink. We couldn't steal that.

I rested my head on the window and watched the snow fall.

Warm hands caught mine, I turned and saw it was Hale  
"You okay?" He asked softly, I shrugged  
"Have you ever been at home somewhere Hale?" I asked, he looked confused for a second, but then he seemed to get it or he was just used to my slightly off the wall questions. After all, I'd been trying to guess his first name for 2 years now and had once come up with Willamina  
"No. We gave that luxury up long ago Kat" He smiled and I nodded  
"My fault" I mumbled, he shook his head  
"No, I never really had a home before that. No one else was there for it to _be_ a home" he said  
"Would you ever want a home?" I asked, the side of Hale's mouth twitched  
"Yeah, with a girl and kids" he said, I was shocked for a moment but then smiled  
"Do I know the girl?" I asked playfully  
"She's in the car" he grinned  
"There's one more girl in the car than is normally around and she's very pretty. Clarification would be good, Weasley?" I guessed, Hale rolled his eyes  
"She can't lie very well and she's the genius the robbed the Henley. By the way, you're not even close"  
"Simon's a girl?" I teased, ignoring the name comment. Hale groaned  
"Kat..." He sighed, I laughed  
"You know" I dropped my voice so no one but him could hear "if it was a boy his name would be W.W Hale the sixth. And as his mother I'd have to know what the 'W' stands for" I whispered, Hale roared with laughter while I giggled  
"I suppose your right" Hale agreed, smiling  
"Hale" I said, my voice hushed again, he nodded "after this job, me and you we're gunna leave. Do small jobs still, but I've had enough of this massive heist thing" I said, watched his expression clear and then smile again.  
"Anything" he said "as long as you don't disappear to boarding school" I shook my head  
"You don't need to worry about that" I smiled.

The car slowed to a stop and Marcus opened my door  
"The airport Miss Bishop" Marcus said, I thanked him climbing out, wrapping my scarf round my neck, pocketing my passport.  
"Kat?" Alex asked, I turned to look at her  
"Yeah?" I smiled  
"Has this got something to do with my parent's death?" Alex raised an eyebrow at me, her face so intensely worried that it was hard to not want to hug her  
"Yes, but don't worry. We know what we're doing" I promised her, she nodded  
"I trust you" Alex said, I smiled and shook my head, putting on sunglasses (even though it was snowing)  
"First lesson for being a spy. Don't trust anyone, not even family" I told her walking away into the air port Hale not far behind me, Gabrielle and Alex behind him while Angus Simon and Hamish helped Marcus with the bags.  
"She has a lot learn" I said to Hale, he nodded  
"You're a good teacher" I laughed  
"We don't have time!" I said  
"Kat, we have more people to teach her. She'll be fine" Hale said, putting an arm round my shoulder  
"We can only hope"

**I admit, not very long at all. Only 855 words, really sorry but I thought I should update this story! This was 4 pages in an a5 note book, but apparently not...  
Please review! Xx**


End file.
